Suemageddon: Christmas
by Sweetpanda12
Summary: So it's the first Christmas after the war against the Sues, and everything seems well. Or kinda. Two insights on two characters on different sides during their first one after the war in the first chapter, then double sided in the next. Is a little fluffy on both. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok, I know, I haven't uploaded ANYTHING since who the heck knows when, but hey, better now than never, right? **

**So I decided to do a Christmassy oneshot for Suemageddon, or more likely, AFTER the entire story, and all the characters back.**

**So, here we go.**

**I don't own PoM, nor any of your OCs, just Krys.**

* * *

After staring at the icey carved replica of a tree in front of her, Krys blinked.

She hadn't realised it was already Christmas.

She glanced around the HQ. Rico had already carved up the tree in his usual psycho way a few minutes earlier, and someone decided to Secret Santa him already with the one present underneath it. Lights were flashing, the place smelt of hot chocolate and eggnog, and carols were gently playing.

Man, ever since the Sues were defeated and all the OCs restored to a fine OC-ness (some had caught symptoms of being a Sue, including Krys herself), she had almost forgotten what it was like to have a snowball fight and drink hot chocolate near the fireplace.

She let herself plonk down near the table and take in a bit of the spirit. She reached to her neck to fiddle with her necklace, but ended grabbing her own feathers. She sighed. Even that necklace had to leave during the De-Suing process. Krys missed that thing a fair bit.

Since the war with the Sues ended, everyone started to get their lives back together. Sure there were some double agents, but Blowhole and Skipper were enemies once again, especially when Doris preferred to live with Kowalski in the zoo than at Coney Island.

Manfridi and Johnson were finally discovered in Coney Island after the war too, and they looked unharmed. Well, apart from the injuries from earlier, it looked like they were not affected by the war at all, and they were allowed to stay in the zoo once again.

A lot of things started to change too. After their rag-tag marriage in the war, Clonewalski and his wife Becca finally had a honeymoon in the Carribean, and when the couple arrived home, Clonewalski's feathers looked completely like the colour of Wonka's Redskins while Becca had a creamy white.

Mari, a former Sue, had changed completely too. She wasn't a hybrid any more, and she was now just a regular, 12-year-old human who visited both Coney Island and Central Park, talking to both of the sides...with a portable translator slapped together by Blowhole after the other Sues had gone, obviously.

Even the old park had changed a bit. After the war ended, Krys couldn't stop thinking about poor Justice who was killed by the Sues. When Flora found her skeleton in an alleyway, and Madison found a Blowhole agent Hamster's named Dan, plus a few more, it was agreed before the two sides go to enemies again that there would be a cemetery in Buck Rockgut's and Red Squirrel's old hideouts. After the funerals, Krys was sure she heard happy laughter every time she visited that cemetery.

"Hey, Krys, what are you doing down there?" Skipper's voice returned her to the blinking lights.

"Just thinking about what happened after...you know...them."

"Oh. You coming up for the party or what?"

"I'm not sure Skippy. I just...well...I didn't realise it was Christmas till now."

"Seriously? Lolla's been crazy about it for weeks. How come you didn't notice the warning signals?" he joked.

Krys shrugged, "I don't know...it just feels...odd not to be in danger, under the threat of discovery, everything's just gone...kinda...slow-paced. You know?"

"I hear you cousin. Felt like that after Manfridi and Johnson vanished."

"...really?" Krys gave off a small smile, "Good to see who knows the feeling around here, huh?"

"What can I say, it's family stuff. Hey, isn't that your favourite carol?" Skipper was right, the classic White Christmas was playing. Krys used to listen to this for HOURS every time December came around, as she never really got an actual White Christmas, due to NZ having summer, not winter.

"Heh, it is."

"Care for a dance milady?" Skipper teased, bowing.

"Just watch for the mistletoe you idiot. I don't wanna kiss anyone tonight."

So, that night, a general and his cousin danced to White Christmas under the blinking lights of their HQ.

* * *

BLOWHOLE SIDE

RYNN'S POV

Ok, officially, I had sided myself with Doctor Blowhole, but I still decided to fail his schemes and give the Penguins some info on him from time to time, true and false.

I decided to have a look around the place, now flashing with Christmas lights, a huge decorated tree, and heck, even a portrait of Boss himself as St Nick.

Since the war, Terra had proposed to Teng and had their marriage coming up on New Years. Us two sides decided to stick together a bit more to fix up New York, and a few days ago, we had a Christmas feast to celebrate our first one after the War.

But heck, the Penguins were the Penguins and Blowhole was Blowhole, so everyone decided to most likely forget there was an alliance in the first place after Private accidentally knocked an apple pie into Bianca's lap. That caused a food fight, and well...the rest is history.

"Doctor Blowhole wishes to call Agent Rynn to his offices please," The speakers sounded with Red One's voice.

I wonder what Francis wanted me to be there for.

"You know, Rynn, I miss her."

"Your girlfriend or-"

"Not my girlfriend, my sister! Doris!" he sighed, "I wish I could at least have one last Christmas with her before she goes off to marry that Pen-goo-in."

"Ouch. Man that really hurts, huh?"

"No duh."

"Why'd you call me up here then boss?"

He stayed silent before answering, "Because I don't have my sister here with me, and for someone with four legs, you remind me of her. I just really need someone to know that I at least have something like a family of some sort and-hey!"

I had already started nudging his segway towards the pool where he once swam and did hoops, now semi-frozen with ice.

"GAH! NO! RYNN YOU LITTLE-" Too late, he already fell into the freezing water and shivered like mad before I was dying with laughter, him soon joining in with his maniacal one.

"Merry Christmas boss," I grinned, jumping into the water and freezing my fur into icicles.

"Hey, watch the mistletoe." He grinned back.

I smiled. Not bad for the first one after the war.

* * *

**Ok, this is a bit of family/friends fluff, but I couldn't help it. ^^ **

**So it's going to resort back to the old Hiatus thing considering my stories, but they'll be finished, don't worry. Sorry if I gave out a bit of spoilers for you. ^^;**

**Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New 2014 everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because there were not enough OC's and original characters to be featured~**

**So this next one is a bit of mutual brother-sister fluff, courtesy of alexia1012's OC children of Skipper (and niece and nephew of Krys's) Alexia and Zack. I've made them both double agents for the sake of both of them being Skipper's artificially inseminated biological kids and Zack working for Blowhole. **

**Own nothin.**

* * *

"ALEXIA!"

"Yes, brother dearest?" Alexia asked smugly from her bedroom, grinning her face off in her bedroom/bunker.

"DID YOU BURN MY TOP SECRET BLOWHOLE MISSION FILES?!"

"Dad and aunt Krys would murder you in the dead of the night if they ever did find out, and you still are my brother, even though you are annoying and backstabbing."

Zack stormed into her room. "This is why I never do trust you, you always sneak into my stuff I've done with boss and destroy it!"

"Not to mention you destroy, sell, and auction off my precious things I've had with our dad and aunt, and all our uncles too."

Zack gritted his beak. "Touche. But that still doesn't-"

"There was no paper to light that little crappy thing of a fireplace," Alexia continued, being a little more snarky since the de-suing, and Zack being a little bit more gentle to his sister too. Both were now fully penguin as well.

Zack rolled his eyes and sighed. He then remembered something. "You know, I bought back one of your favourite necklaces from one of those auctions..."

Alexia sat up. "Really? I lied when I told you I had stolen your 'beloved' tranquilizer darts-"

Cue the twins lunging at eachother in a physical fight.

"What are you doing you two?"

Kowalski's voice popped up above, his face covered in dolphin-shaped kisses from cherry red lipstick.

The two stopped fighting and looked up for a second before glancing at eachother, sharing a naughty grin.

...And Kowalski was coming home with bruises to HQ that night.

After he was gone, Zack placed his flipper around his sister, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Merry Christmas sis." He smiled, clipping on the necklace with one flipper around her neck.

"You too brother," Alexia deviously smiled, stabbing Zack with a tranquilizer dart, who then passed out.

Typical siblings, huh?

* * *

**I had to XD**

**Review!**


End file.
